As a sliding part having reduced frictional resistance and improved durability and generating no noise, a sliding part is known that is a flat powder formed by sintering a powder compact, which is fabricated by filling an iron-based raw powder and a copper-based raw powder in a filling portion of a forming mold and applying vibration to the mold at the same time for compacting, and having an aspect ratio of the copper-based raw powder larger than that of the iron-based raw powder, on a surface of which copper segregates (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-221606); or a sliding part that is a flat powder formed by sintering a powder compact, which is fabricated by filling the iron-based raw powder and the copper-based raw powder into the filling portion of the forming mold and applying vibration to the mold at the same time for compacting, and having an average value of a maximum projected area of the copper-based raw powder larger than that of the iron-based raw powder, in which the copper-base raw powder contains flat powder of copper or copper-alloy and on a surface of which copper segregates (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-84038).